


Hyena

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Bicycles, Boyfriends, Cats, Cell Phones, Childhood Friends, Crash Landing, Creepy, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kozume Kenma, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Honorifics, Jealousy, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV switch, Volleyball, first names, kuroo stop being creepy, kuroo tetsurou is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: While Kenma talks to a very animated Shouyou, I look back at Kuroo. He's staring at me with that usual stalker grin, menacingly stroking behind his cat's ears. I shake my head, and step towards him."Kuroo-san," I say in greeting."Kageyama-kun," he replies. "Nice glasses."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Be My Halo [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Hyena

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm not used to writing Kuroo- I feel like I portrayed Kenma decently, but I definitely didn't do Kuroo any justice- Anyways, I hope you enjoy??

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

I turn at the sound of the familiar voice. The sun is behind the figure in the alley; I squint. Kageyama makes a startled noise when he turns, as well.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The figure shifts into clarity. "Now, don't you remember your old friend?"

I gasp. "Kuroo-san!?"

He looks down at me, tall and intimidating. His lazy grin and equally lazy golden brown eyes seem to be reminiscent of the cat's. Well, eye. Also like the cat's, one eye is covered by black hair; the rest sticks up. _Rooster-head_ , I remember.

He's wearing a black t-shirt that bears the words "We Are The Blood" in a red and white font. He also has on black jeans and chunky red sneakers.

Kageyama pulls his glasses back out of his pocket and wipes them off on his shirt. Once he replaces them on the bridge of his nose, he squints between the cracks.

Kuroo's grin widens, hands on his hips. "The very same. Thanks for taking care of Hyena for me, by the way," he says, and clicks his tongue.

When he does, the cat hops out of my lap, prancing towards him. It still swerves away from Kageyama, who frowns again.

"Hyena?" He asks, before I can.

"An inside joke," Kuroo offers as explanation, shrugging. He bends and scratches the cat between the ears.

"With who?" I ask this time.

"Kuro-kun, if you found it, let's go back..." Another familiar voice says.

A shadow shifts behind Kuroo before becoming clear as well: Kenma, holding and tapping away at his phone. He's wearing a plain white shirt, skinny blue irons, white Converses, and a red flannel tied around his waist.

"Kenma!" I exclaim, bounding to my feet.

Kenma looks up, his bored expression changing to one slightly more lively and happy, though only slightly. "Oh, hi, Shouyou."

Kageyama stiffens at the use of my first name. I look at him, and give him a small smile. _Don't worry, okay?_ I try to say in my smile. I don't know if he really understands, but he seems to settle a bit.

I turn back to Kenma, grinning wildly. "It's been ages! How've you been? Why're you guys all the way over here!? I didn't know Kuroo-san had a cat! And it looks just like him!"

He pockets his phone, taking in my questions carefully. He takes a second to collect his answers, and--

"We've been fantastic, thank you for asking! We're visiting a relative of mine. And Kenma here picked it out for me; positively adorable, isn't it?" Kuroo rambles with a sly smile, hoisting the cat up and into his arms. It stretches, yawns, and begins purring itself to sleep.

Kenma glares at Kuroo, then rolls his eyes. "Basically. I've been bored, but this new game's coming out, and..."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

While Kenma talks to a very animated Shouyou, I look back at Kuroo. He's staring at me with that usual stalker grin, menacingly stroking behind his cat's ears. I shake my head, and step towards him.

"Kuroo-san," I say in greeting.

"Kageyama-kun," he replies. "Nice glasses. Might I ask why you happened upon Hyena-tan?"

I furrow my brow at the use of '-tan'. "Th-thanks... He ran in front of my bike, and I swerved and crashed."

"Ah, well, I suppose he hasn't been fully trained yet. All in due time!" He says, grinning wider. A shiver runs down my spine. "Might I also ask what you're doing here, since we so very kindly explained ourselves?"

I furrow my brow. "We're meeting with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san at The Garden."

"Ah, an interesting choice. I personally haven't had the chance to go, but Kenma has. A 'Poké-trip', he called it." He suddenly seems to sweep closer. "Oi, let us tag along, will you? I have a few things to... sort out with Oikawa-kun..."

I frown again, pushing up my glasses. "It's... personal. You should see him yourself when you get the chance." I casually rest my hand on my bike handle, rubbing my scratches again with the other.

"Oh, alright," he grins. "Thanks for... hanging out with my cat for me! C'mon Kenma, let's head back."

I bow my head slightly as he turns. The cat in his arms seems to glare at me. Kenma reaches up and scratches it under its chin, and it closes its eyes and purrs.

"Bye, Shouyou," Kenma says, turning away as well. I shift uncomfortably.

"Bye, Kenma!! Text me sometime! I'd love to play that game with you!" Shouyou smiles brightly, and waves at the two of them heading back down the alley. They reach the opening to the road on the other side, and round a corner, disappearing from sight.

I blink, readjust my glasses, and turn to Shouyou. "Well."

He looks up at me, readying his bike. "You were _jealous_!"

I inhale sharply. "I was _not_!"

"You were, it was so obvious! Every time Kenma said my first name, you went all sad and pouty," he says, grinning. "Jealous-yama!"

"I wasn't jealous, _or_ pouting!"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

BY THE WAY:   
'-san': general, most commonplace honorific, like Mr., Ms., Mrs.,... used typically between equals, shows a level of respect, non-gender specific.   
'-kun': seniors addressing juniors, anybody addressing men, usually male teens or children, or when addressing a close male friend.   
'-chan': cutesy, endearing, usually used for grandparents, young children, close friends, etc., feminine, also typically used to address a youthful female.   
'-tan': the more cutesy version of '-chan', like 'widdle' is to 'little', generally used when addressing babies.


End file.
